


Sweet Jealousy

by Vampoof94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampoof94/pseuds/Vampoof94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara gets jealous when she hears Barry's name and Felicity just wants some chocolate. Smoaking Canary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Jealousy

Another normal day dragged on for team arrow. Felicity could hear the three very fit people behind her sparring and she was really tempted to sneak a peek, but she was pretty busy trying to figure out how to hack into another system at the moment. Seeing as someone was running around killing anyone they pleased, she had to find them without slacking off. She did not want to see another body added to the pile. She heard what sounded like one of the training sticks hitting someone, and turned to see Oliver holding a hand to his arm. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Dig just hit me.”

“On purpose??” 

“No.”

“Yes.” Diggle said with a smile as he placed his weapon on the table. Oliver sighed. 

“Why?” Felicity asked as she bit down on the pen in her mouth. 

“He needed it.” 

She looked between the three people and shook her head. “Of course he did.” She turned back to her work and the others went to get changed except for Sara who was now doing some sit ups. Felicity's phone rang and she picked it up off the table. She nearly dropped the phone when she saw who was calling. “Barry!?” She answered quickly. Sara stopped what she was doing to see what Felicity was up to. “No way! That's awesome!” Felicity spun around in her chair forgetting Sara was there. She caught Sara's stare and blushed. “Well...I'm a little busy right now. Yeah arrow stuff. I don't know...Oliver might not like that...Tonight?” Felicity listened for a minute to the man speaking on the other end of the phone. She was starting to get uncomfortable under Sara's jealous stare. “Well...Barry...I actually...”

“Felicity.” Oliver practically skipped into the room and leaned on the table beside her. He then saw the look on Sara's face and felt the tension. “Bad time?” 

“It's Barry.” Felicity explained. “Oh sorry Oliver is talking to me. Okay...have fun.” Felicity held the phone up. “He wants to talk to you.” 

“Oh great...” Oliver grabbed the phone and stepped away from the two girls. 

“Barry?” Sara asked as she stood up and grabbed a towel to dry off. 

“Yeah...apparently he woke up from his coma and is in town and wants to take me to dinner and I'm babbling...” She shook her head and Sara was quiet. Oliver set the phone down and debated if he should speak. 

“Well Barry will be here any minute.”

“What?” Felicity asked quickly. Sara smirked. 

“So I'll finally meet him.” 

“Sara don't act up.” Oliver warned. 

“Who said I will?” 

“This is not going to end well.” Oliver sighed.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity was getting tired of staring at the computer screens and she was craving something sweet. Oliver and Sara were sharpening some arrows while Diggle read a book. Barry was late, but that wasn't anything new. 

“I would kill for some chocolate right now.” Felicity groaned as she let her head fall to the table.

“Focus Felicity. We need to catch those guys.” Oliver said as he examined another arrow. 

“Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to sit in front of a computer all day.” She pouted. 

“I should hit him again.” Diggle joked. 

“You should he's mean.” Felicity smiled and leaned back and closed her eyes. She felt something being placed on her forehead and opened her eyes to see Sara smiling down at her. She now had a KitKat in her hand from Sara. 

“Didn't really know what you liked, but I don't think there's any nuts in that.” 

“Thanks.” Felicity smiled. Sara smirked and kissed Felicity's cheek before plopping down into a chair beside her. 

“Hey!” Barry jumped down the stairs and Oliver mumbled a hello while Diggle got into a conversation with Barry. Felicity smiled at him and opened her KitKat. She broke off a piece and put it in her mouth before taking another and placing it between Sara's unsuspecting lips. The girl looked at Felicity and chuckled quietly. Felicity let out a content sigh and hugged Sara tightly. “So Felicity can we talk? Or will your boss freak out?”

“He might freak.” Felicity smiled and let go of Sara. 

“I'm going to go help Oliver.” Sara excused herself and went over to Oliver, but kept an eye on the two. 

“So how have you been?” Barry asked. 

“I've been good. I mean not that all the crazy things that have been happening in the time while you were 'asleep' have been good. I've just been...good.” 

“That's nice to hear. Things aren't so bad on my end either.” He smiled and caught Sara's curious glance. “Who is the other blonde?” He whispered quietly not know Sara could still hear him. 

“That's Sara.”

“Is she like...a superhero too?” Barry started to get excited all over again when he saw the glass case with Sara's black canary outfit. “No way! She is!”

“Here we go.” Diggle laughed and flipped another page in his book. 

“You can ask her...”

“Wait!? Does she have arrows too? What's her name?” 

“I use a bo staff and I go by the canary.” Sara smirked and crossed her arms. 

“That is SO cool!”

Felicity finished eating her KitKat while watching the scene unfold. She knew Sara was having fun with this. She knew that Sara saw Barry as a threat. Barry finally calmed down enough to remember why he was even there in the first place. 

“So tonight?” 

Felicity bit her lip and sighed. “I can't I have dance lessons later.”

“Really?”

“Yeah with Sara actually.” 

Sara's ears perked up at hearing her name. Felicity smiled at her. 

“Well maybe tomorrow then.” Barry said. 

“We'll see.” She smiled and watched as Barry went to bother Oliver some more. Sara sat down beside Felicity again. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Knock knock.” Sara said with a hint of a smile. Felicity had never heard any knock knock jokes from the other woman so she was curious. 

“Who's there?”

“You are.”

“You are who?” 

“You are mine.” Sara grinned and grabbed Felicity's chin to pull her in for a quick kiss. Felicity was bright red and unable to think for a moment. When it did dawn on her, she pulled Sara back in for a longer kiss. She heard an arrow drop, a book close, and a gasp from behind them, but she didn't care. Sara finally became hers after all the flirting between them. 

“I'm yours.” Felicity whispered.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Each and every day when she came into the arrow cave after the kiss with Sara, Felicity would find various kinds of chocolates on her desk with a little note from Sara. When they were alone, they would even share the sweets. Felicity was very happy with how things turned out.


End file.
